<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sharing is caring by faintroze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713665">sharing is caring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintroze/pseuds/faintroze'>faintroze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omega San and his polyamorous pack [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Omega Choi San, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Pack, Pregnancy Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:36:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintroze/pseuds/faintroze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>San wasn't expecting to become the Alphas toy for the night, but oh boy, he did enjoyed himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi San/Everyone, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omega San and his polyamorous pack [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sharing is caring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was supposed to come out A LOT sooner!!! i just happened to have the worst writer's block ever.<br/>Anyway! there is a couple of feminizing terms here, beware: words like pussy, cunt and... womb.<br/>Don't make me any questions about anatomy, I'm just a horny abo fanfic writer. I actually read another omega verse about this, but I've lost it years ago... I did never forgot tho. Please take note that only the womb is real, c*by and p*ssy counts only count as derogatory terms!</p><p>final but no less important, i took inspiration from @kaeyiuna who left a request on <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236222">Spoiled Rotten</a>, about sannie being passed around as a fucktoy by the alpha's of the pack &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When San was invited to play games he didn't know exactly what kind of game they were playing. He was hoping for something like Assassin's Creed, or Call Of Duty maybe. He knows Jongho is addicted to these games nowadays and it is not uncommon to stop by to watch sometimes.</p><p>When he enters the room he is greeted by the rather familiar sight of all the Alpha's of the pack reunited. A chill runs down his spine and he tightens his hold on the knob just the slightest. They notice his hesitation.</p><p>“What are you waiting for? Come in, Sannie” Mingi called, patting his lap.</p><p>Even though none of them were using their Alpha voice San obeys, walking to the bed at the corner albeit shyly, as he can notice they all are accompanying his steps.</p><p>He settles on top of Mingi's lap with ease, lifting his head up to give him a quick peck before melting against his chest, feeling comfy when the Alpha's arms engulf his waist. Sensing they're getting rather comfortable, the pack leader clasp his hands together and start talking.</p><p>“We're playing a game today.'' Although his tone is neutral, San takes note that everyone looks excited. Some of them can't stop grinning and Jongho's scent is thick. San can't hold eye contact with him for too long, warmth spreading itself throughout his face when a hint of a smirk upturned the corners of Jongho's mouth.</p><p>He shifts glances all around the room before asking.</p><p>“What kind of game?” readjusting his position on Mingi's lap, he realizes the question sounds dumb when a obviously bulge poke his ass. He fidget in place, putting his hands over Mingi's when they trail up the inside of his thighs, squeezing the flesh there.</p><p>“A fun one! Don't worry, San.” </p><p>(…)</p><p>Not so fun, he thinks.</p><p>“Hold up, Mingi” San wants to fucking cry when Mingi listen to Hongjoong, previously unstoppable fingers stilling inside him. His tantrum is useless as the head alpha just ignores him, advising Mingi instead. “If you keep doing that the slut is going to cum all over himself.”</p><p>It's embarrassing the way the words make his stomach twist and his insides clench, holding on the fingers inside him as he is afraid they will leave at any moment. He wanted to argue but before he could say a single word, another of them spoke up.</p><p>“Let him be, hyung. I am sure San is going to behave. He's not that dumb yet.” Jongho is who says, chuckling at the end.</p><p>He is joking, San realizes. He still works with what he has, returning his attention to Hongjoong and proceeding on running his mouth off.</p><p>“Yes! I'm going to behave, I promise,” his voice break as Mingi start moving his fingers again, thick and long fingers caressing his walls fucking his hole so roughly he wails and the alpha have to hold his trembling thighs apart. What comes out his mouth is a garbling mess but he keeps pleading nonetheless. “I can hold it! I- I swear”</p><p>“None of hiding, you slut.”</p><p>San isn't sure who is talking but he complies anyway, weakly pushing his legs as far as he can, tense limbs twitching in Mingi tight hold. He is sure his skin will bruise and his thighs will be marked with fingerprints by the end of the day, joining the collection of hickeys the omegas gave to him just a few days ago.</p><p>Even when Mingi fingers press into them he ignores the sharp pain, forcing his legs to keep spread so they can see his hole being stretched open, rim reddened and already puffy around four fingers because fucking Song Mingi happens to be ridiculously <em>big</em> everywhere. He blushed when Hongjoong hummed, piercing eyes scanning all the way from his red face down to his hole.</p><p>“That's right. Try hiding this pussy again and will you regret it.”</p><p>It has always been sort of an unspoken rule that all the Alpha's must be somewhat able to see his cunt while it's being ruined. San has grown used to it but hearing the alpha leader ordering so has him melting against Mingi's chest. He doesn't have time to rest though, the long fingers inside him easily find his sensitive spot again, fingertips stroking over it restlessly despite his protests until he can't handle it anymore and shoots ropes of cum all over his shirt. He has been teased for long, okay? Breathing heavily, he still perks up to hear them talking.</p><p>“What I've told you guys?” Hongjoong recalls and palm his face with his hand.</p><p>It earns a laugh from Yunho, followed by a “What did you expected? It's just a stupid slut. They are all like that. Can't control themselves.” </p><p>It always amazes San how much <em>dirty</em> Yunho can be when he is between the other alpha's: as if some switch is flipped, and the gentle, sweet puppy of an alpha he knows gets pumped up with their huge Alpha's ego and hormones. San doesn't say out loud because it would be too embarrassing but it is actually a massive turn on – only because he likes the feeling of being reduced to a little more than an alpha's fucktoy. But in bed only. Otherwise, it's goddamn annoying.</p><p>Right now, there is no doubt for what reason he is leaking slick like a broken faucet. Almost as if he's in heat – his omega is doing his best to respond to all the pheromones hanging around him. He can't help it but he is glad, he isn't sure how he would be able to take any of them if it wasn't for his slick.</p><p>Jongho agrees with Yunho, eyes wandering over San's whole body so hungrily he has to hold the urge to close his legs again, conscientious of his messy hole dripping around Mingi fingers. The youngest offers him a mere smile and looks away. He elbows Yunho. “He could probably get off again just by getting called names.”</p><p>His face grows hotter with shame. It's always fucking embarrassing when they talk as he is not there. Just a cocksleeve they share. The two alpha continue chatting between themselves and Seonghwa takes the cue, standing up.</p><p>“What if he cum anyways? I just need his cunt,” Seonghwa is sounding impatient and as the others just shrugged, he scoots closer. “It's my turn, Mingi. Give it to me.”</p><p>San can't barely make a complaint when the warmth of the broad chest behind him disappears, and so do the fingers previously filling his insides. He misses it already.</p><p>“Not yet, Seonghwa” Hongjoong disagreed, shaking his index finger. It's always enough for the other alpha's to obey, even when they're horny as fuck.</p><p>Is kind of hot, the power Hongjoong hold over them. It makes him leak again, clenching around nothing and drawing attention, some eyes flashing red with lust. San is hundred percent sure they would have pounced on him already if it weren't for Hongjoong.</p><p>“You shouldn't go yet, Seonghwa. You always go too fucking hard on the slut.” </p><p>Is lowkey fun to watch Seonghwa being reprimanded, San thinks. Even when they're talking about him. Before he can laugh, Hongjoong continues.</p><p>“You are going last, alright? Actually, i don't mind. It's decided! We don't want to break it so soon. Right, boys?”</p><p>It should be illegal how much the idea of being used by all of them makes him go dizzy with want. It fulfils his ego to no end, having so many hot alphas lusting over him, waiting for their turn with him.</p><p>He is not exactly paying attention at the moment Hongjoong is allowing them to play with him, but he knows so when Yunho beckons him closer.</p><p>“Come here, <em>princess</em>.”</p><p>To his left, someone snickers.</p><p>“You're such a softie for him…”</p><p>Yunho glares at the other before saying.</p><p>“Shut. You're just jealous that I'm going first”</p><p>“C'mon, you two! Stop playing. We're waiting.” Jongho sounds annoyed to no end. Yunho pays him no mind, reaching for the Omega's chin and gently coaxing his bottom lip open. San immediately does so – it's an automatic reaction at this point, just as sticking his tongue out. He almost whines while Yunho strokes himself, eyeing how <em>big</em> it looks even when wrapped around fingers long as his.</p><p>His heavy eyelids flutter when Yunho decides to quit with the teasing and slap the swollen head against his tongue, rubbing it along the muscle and his bottom lip, getting it sticky with precum before getting a hold of his head by the hair and shoving it inside for real.</p><p>San does his best to swallow tight around him, bringing his hands up to rest at the top of the Yunho's thighs for support as he forces himself deeper, sliding his lips down on the thick length, throat spamming around it and making a visceral gagging noise that has the others cursing under their breath.</p><p>He truly gag when warm hands spread his asscheeks apart and a tongue circles his puffy rim, diving into his hole as far as it can. He pulls out, moaning shakily when the person licks all the way from his perineum to his hole. He has another second to take a breath before Yunho pulls him down on his cock again, long fingers curled around his nape.</p><p>“One more time, baby” Yunho gentle coaxing is one of the biggest reasons San always feels eager to please him. He quickly engulfs him again, opening his wet eyes to look up to him as his throat makes an embarrassing noise, full of cock. He does his best to suck at it, although it's almost impossible with how full. Yunho is staring at him fondly but his grin is filthy.</p><p>“You are made for this, princess.” he praises, caressing his cheek with a thumb before pushing him down again, lodging the throbbing length down his throat. The tip of his nose is touching his crotch. He has been trained so well he just moans, sending vibrations along the shaft on his mouth. </p><p>Yunho groans, thrusting hard and keeping a tight hold on his hair. San forces his eyes open to stare at the alpha's, pulling out and licking across a thick vein on the underside, waiting for his reaction. The answer is enough to make him squirm. “<em>So fucking pretty</em>…”</p><p>The simultaneous sensation of a massive cock fucking his mouth and a tongue lapping hungrily at his hole has his dick awakening again. It's almost painful, but he got through worse before. Like the day Wooyoung and Seonghwa came up with the brilliant idea of edging both him and Yeosang.</p><p>Even so he whines, dropping his head on the inside of Yunho thighs and pushing his ass back on the wet muscle, gasping when a pointy tooth catches at his rim. Mingi is the one who loves to do this – he recognizes.</p><p>Yunho mindlessly strokes himself in front of his face, probably getting off as he watches the other alpha play with him.</p><p>But San still wants to please so he returns to lapping at the swollen tip, replacing the alpha's hand with his own and in a messy rhythm pumping the thick foreskin up and down to reveal the sensitive head, eyes shining when he notices Yunho's breathing is getting unsteady and shallower.</p><p>Strong hands manhandles him on all fours, making him whine in protest as the cock in his hand almost slips out of it if it weren't for the good grip he has on it. He doesn't want to let go that soon, too high on the Alpha's musk and the weight, how heavy it is.</p><p>Hands settle on his waist and the tongue previously inside him is replaced by a cock. Not sudden, considering how much they enjoy seeing him full on both ends. Multitasking was hard at the beginning but his pack member's say proudly that they trained him well.</p><p>They are right, in fact. The feeling makes his entire body react <em>positively</em> at the same instant, eyelids fluttering and saliva leaking off the corners of his mouth as he tries to swallow Yunho more, afraid of what kind of sounds would come out of him if there is not something rammed down his throat.</p><p>“Fuck, look at that. He is trying so hard to not make a noise he is willing to choke himself on it.”</p><p>San opened his blurry eyes to find Seonghwa watching him amused. The older smiles and strokes his sweaty hair, seemingly wanting to help him through it but instead pushing his head down on poor Yunho who curses under his breath. Seonghwa's voice is sickeningly sweet when he speaks again. “What is it? Cat got your tongue?”</p><p>He tries to lift himself up to argue but Seonghwa doesn't allow, holding him down still. At the same time, the alpha behind him starts to move, big and <em>heavy</em> cock dragging along his sensitive walls <em>so</em> nice.</p><p>He can't help but push back, reliving in the way the alpha slam his hips against his ass and the scene has the other's groaning, hornier, releasing so much dominating pheromones San concludes he can certainly get drunk on it alone.</p><p>The only sounds who manage to come out of his mouth – or actually, from the small space they escape through the fat cock in his throat, are a mess. He vaguely hears one of them mimicking him poorly, the mocking so good it has his cock dripping on the carpet and a fresh wave of slick soaking the alpha crotch.</p><p>Mingi is not one to hold himself back – he always does him <em>roughly</em> and rather <em>sloppy</em>, especially when he is leaking a lot. That is today's case and he is doing just as he expected. San is breathless, feeling the alpha all the way to his womb when he pushes it deeper, stupid massive cock always making him dumb and kind of overwhelmed.</p><p>When Seonghwa let him up he struggles to catch his breath, moaning so loudly it annoys his own ears as the Mingi takes advantage to hold him closer, long fingers curling around his throat and cock driving in even deeper. In front of them Yunho tugs his cock faster, panting.</p><p>Now free he can't stop the sounds coming out of his mouth, too busy savoring the sensation of a massive cock filling him up, the drooling cockhead stroking his prostate so good it has his legs shaking. The half swollen knot catches on his rim every time he is pounded deeper but he refrains to beg for it because he knows they wouldn't give it to him yet.</p><p>Though, Mingi is one to tease, yanking him by his hair to flush his back to his chest and properly push it all the way, half swollen knot forcing his pussy to stretch even further and pushing a sob out of him. He cries out, struggling to grasp at the alpha's forearms, nails breaking the skin. He both feels and hears when a deep growl rumbles out of the alpha's chest. He parted his lips in a long silent moan, baring his neck in a show of submissiveness. Fuck, Mingi always drive him so fucking crazy and <em>feral</em>.</p><p>“Hyung, you stopped Seonghwa but Mingi isn't any different!” one of them whines to the pack leader.</p><p>Even when he's being fucked dumb he doesn't dare closing his eyes, having the pleasure of catching Seonghwa and Yunho engaged in a heated kiss. It's so enticing to see them fighting over control, licking at each other's mouths greedily.</p><p>It's too fucking much; the cock drilling him fast, the two Alpha's putting on a show for him. He comes all over the floor, whimpering when Mingi keeps pounding into him through it. His knees are weak, thighs are shaking non-stop and his sensitive cock is still spurting cum, drizzling out more on the floor when the swollen base is pushed past his reddened rim one more time, stretching his poor pussy open. He let out a breathy moan. The hand on his hair releases the strands but he still holds him firmly by his neck, the possessiveness and heavy pheromones making him the good way of light-headed.</p><p>He opens his eyes to stare at the two alpha's again, batting his lashes in hope to convince them to play with him too. They had parted away, swollen lips still shiny with spit. Yunho is still pumping himself slowly.</p><p>“Just fucking come in his face already.” Seonghwa nudges the other who just groans an 'ugh, fine!'</p><p>As if Mingi is helping, he keeps his face almost perfectly in place by the hand around his throat while Yunho is finishing off, aiming thick spurts of cum all over his cheeks and chin. He probably is. They love to pair up and play with him together, the single solid purpose of it being to wreck him. Yunho finishes coming, most of it having landed on his forehead and his cheeks.</p><p>“Fucking finally” Seonghwa said with a sigh. Yunho smack him – well, San is not sure. He is more focused on the fact that Mingi fingers are breaching his lips, intruding his mouth and pressing down on his tongue while releasing his neck and going down to hold his hip tighter.</p><p>“Such a good pussy, babe…” every word is pointed out by a deep thrust. San tries his best to push back to match the rhythm, closing his eyes to savour the feeling and leisurely licking around the thick fingers stuffing his mouth full.</p><p>Mingi doesn't take long to finish and delivers erratic but sharp thrusts before releasing inside him, painting his insides white and pumping so much inside it has the omega inside him alert, missing so much the knot who would prevent it from dripping out. When Mingi pulls out he grunts in protest, shaking his head.</p><p>“What's it?” Mingi asks amused from behind him and playfully smacks his ass. He gasped. The impact in consequence makes the flesh jiggle and he whines as it makes him leak, leaving a sticky trail sliding down the inside of his quivering thighs. It feels dirty and it gets even better when Mingi leans in, closing the proximity between his ear and his mouth. “Tell me. Is this pussy already too loose to hold it in?”</p><p>“I think he's just desperate to get breed” someone muses. “Don't let it leak, you might make the slut upset.”</p><p>“Won't, dude. Sannie deserves it. Don't you?” he use his fingers to fuck the cum back inside, preventing the omega from forming an answer because he can't think coherently when there is something inside him and everyone in the room knows that perfectly well.</p><p>“I have a better idea, hyung. Just let me-…” </p><p>San vaguely notices the sound of steps becoming closer before Jongho is lifting him up, strong arms easily supporting his weight by the back of his thighs. </p><p>He is thrown over the bed like a ragdoll and it shouldn't be hot, but hell, he is sure Yeosang commented something similar before. Sometimes that kinky little bitch can be worse than him. He doesn't have time to think about his fellow omegas because his legs are being spread open, knees to the point of touching the mattress on each side of his head if the alpha pushes them a little more. They don't waste time.</p><p>Like this, Jongho can take a good look, see the mess Mingi made on him. San knows he is gaping, ruined pussy clenching around nothing. He didn't have the time to complain about the emptiness before the alpha positions himself, entering so easily it's almost embarrassing. It makes a lewd squelching noise and if it was not enough, it brings out another load of slick, which drip down the rest of the length who is not in yet.</p><p>“You're so wet, baby” his tone is appreciating. Jongho is right – he is leaking so much, body just eager to make it easier and take anything they decide to give him.</p><p>Though Jongho seems way more calm now that he has his hands on him. There is no hurry in his movements. San can see and feel every inch as he moves, so <em>thick</em> and <em>perfect</em>, sloshing the remaining of Mingi's cum and burying it deeper inside him. San can't stop looking, eyes blurry and wet with tears focused at how soaked the alpha's cock is with both his slick and cum. Jongho is also watching. There is a wicked smile on his face.</p><p>“Are you hoping it goes all down your womb?” he cocked his head to the side. Strong hands teasingly run down his chest to his stomach. It's enough to make him sniff and nod, albeit shy. “How cute would you look, all round with our babies?”</p><p>San goes pliant at the mention of puppies, liking way too much the idea of being breed and carrying the pack litter, even though he's on birth control and the chances are minimal, barely there. He just can't think straight anytime someone says anything about getting him knocked up.</p><p>“P-please, Jjong...” he whines, voice high-pitched with how horny and needy the idea makes him feel. The alpha seems to enjoy it, slamming harder into him. San can tell he is so into this as him, noticing as he loses a bit of control, almost knocking his head against the headboard if it weren't for a protective hand placed behind it.</p><p>It's in his nature, as omega, to be seen as extra <em>enchanting</em> to an alpha, and a bit more manipulative than betas – San doesn't abuse it but he must say he does use it to his favor when he wants something.</p><p>He grasps at Jongho's arm, briefly feeling up the taut muscles and biting down on his lower before getting his attention. It's hard to not moan in the instant they make eye contact. Jongho is staring at him just like before when he first got in the room, the way it makes him feel like he is going to be devoured at any moment. He forces the words out anyway, panting for air when a particular thrust is aimed right at his most sensitive spot.</p><p>“<em>Fill me up, Jjong</em>. Hnngh- I need it so bad…”</p><p>Jongho can't handle it. It's almost maddening the way the omega knows exactly how to make him – or anyone in the house, to be honest – give in anything he asks for. </p><p>“Going to, fuck-” he is panting, pounding the little slut faster. He is aching to knot him, even though he knows he shouldn't ruin the playtime by getting them locked together right now. Although, he still enjoys his turn. He releases the omega's leg to lean in closer, flushing their sweaty chest together and whispering in his ear. “Going to breed this pussy so well, baby. Is that what you want?”</p><p>The omega only replies with a whimper, the tiny and weak sound almost being suppressed by the loud snarl of another alpha. He doesn't have an idea of who is in the room anymore and who already left. He manages to recognize Hongjoong's voice, though.</p><p>“Quit with the teasing, Jongho. You already know he is dying for it.”</p><p>Jongho doesn't mind being reprimanded and smirked. “You're right. M' not going to make our cumdump wait any longer.”</p><p>The younger delivers a sequence of short but deep thrust before coming, adding to the big mix of slick and cum that is unfortunately dripping on the sheet under them. It's officially the third load, San thinks, head feeling all sort of <em>fuzzy</em> and <em>content</em>. He is all sticky and messy, with no doubt smelling like them for at least a week.</p><p>“Oh no, Jongho-ya...” someone speaks up, a mockery tone laced with fake worry. “I think you broke it. What do we do now?</p><p>“He didn't. Wait, let me check.” Hongjoong stands up. He comes closer, settling a knee on the mattress and carefully avoiding the dirty sheets. San directed him eyes hooded with lust, sniffing the arousal present in the alpha's scent and whining pitifully. Hongjoong just laughed and pat his head. </p><p>“Just watching today, sweetie.”</p><p>San was about to complain when the alpha scooted closer, placing a hand on top of his left thigh. He orders.</p><p>“Let me see it.”</p><p>San doesn't have to think twice to conclude what he is talking about. They did it before: he just have to raise his legs and show the state of his hole. Right now this is a bit troubling since his thighs are shaking due to effort to maintain that same position earlier but he complies anyway. Hence the sensitivity. It's a bit hard to not flinch when slender fingers touch his entrance, checking the puffy rim and testing the waters by sliding some fingers in.</p><p>“Does it hurt?”</p><p>San couldn't lie even if he tried: it's the pack leader he is talking to. Technically his mate, since the mark on his neck belongs to him – though the other omegas in the house also have it. But that's not the point. He just cannot lie to Hongjoong. </p><p>At first, he just shakes his head 'no' but then the alpha finds his spot, pressing down hard on it – it makes his whole body shudder, gushing out a mix of slick and cum who lands all over the latter wrist. He is too fucking gone to mind anymore.</p><p>“Mmn! N-no! It doesn't! Please!” </p><p>Hongjoong is sporting a cheeky smile when he slides his fingers off, bringing it back and giving the puffy rim a playful slap. Ignoring the omega's breathy moan, he turns around to face Seonghwa.</p><p>“OK. You're good to go, Hwa” he claps a hand over Seonghwa's shoulder before sitting down again, thighs spread apart to accommodate a clingy Wooyoung who just came in. San usually would be all over the omega in the same instant, but there is a hungry alpha coming his way and he knows there is no escape.</p><p>“Thanks god. I couldn't wait any longer”</p><p>Upon hearing that San snicker, standing on his knees albeit they are still a little shaky. </p><p>“If you were so impatient, why didn't you looked around for Yeosang?” He takes a bottle of water out of the mini fridge beside the bed and chugs down a little. He laughs as he thinks more about it. “Poor baby is so close to his heat. He would make no complaint if you offered, for sure ”</p><p>Seonghwa raises his eyebrow. He approaches the omega, placing one feet on the bed and basically towering over him. “You're feeling very brave today, don't you?”</p><p>“I do try” he shrugs, also trying hard to maintain his eyes locked on the alpha's and not to take a glance at the pink soft looking lips. There is this thing about Seonghwa – he loves making out. Which leads to being a hella talented kisser and making everyone around him thinking of it at least once in a day.</p><p>He is even good at kissing more than one person at once! Don't ask San about it – he heard it from Mingi, who claimed having almost creamed his pants watching Seonghwa, Wooyoung and Yeosang sharing a lewd triple kiss. </p><p>San didn't ask questions. It sounds very like a Wooyoung &amp; Yeosang duo thing, doing absolutely everything together, including pouncing at the same alpha at the same time. San doesn't judge, although he does enjoy rather more being passed around, than teaming up with someone else. It sounds like fun but he is kind of a selfish person – he can't even imagine how <em>stressful</em> it would be to suck someone else off with Jung Wooyoung. Sharing cock, especially if it's <em>Yunho's</em>, sounds upsetting and sad. Yeah, fine, maybe he is a little possessive.</p><p>Seonghwa doesn't let his mind wander too much about someone else when they are together. He turns his head up as soon as the older talks.</p><p>“Very, very brave. Even while you're looking a little <em>messy</em>, am I right?”</p><p>The alpha scrutinizes his body up and down. His face especially. San remembers something. Oh. He has half a mind to try to wipe Yunho's cum off his face, conscientiously that he looks <em>nasty</em> and too much like the slut they call him. But Seonghwa pushed his hand away. There is an amusement playing in the corner of his mouth when he shakes his head.</p><p>“Don't, that's a good look. Do you know why?” Seonghwa asked. San shook his head.</p><p>The alpha sat by the edge of the bed and pulled him together, making him sit on top of one of his thighs and next reaching for his face, holding his chin with the index and middle finger and bringing their faces closer. San gaze shifted between the red irises and mouth, entranced in watching his lips moving while he talked.</p><p>“It serves you,” Seonghwa ran his thumb across the omega bottom lip leisurely, seeing it fall open instantly. He cracks a satisfied smile before continuing, pointing each word pointedly “our, <em>dumb little cocksleeve,</em> so well.”</p><p>San blinked twice and cracked a smile, appreciating the words because they're coming from <em>him</em>.</p><p>In the pack, Seonghwa is the one you should expect less to be treated sweetly during sex – unless you're Yeosang. San is almost sure the omega is Seonghwa's favorite – Hence it, this is the sweetest coming from the alpha right now. And it's okay, because he just wants another load and from what he can see, Hongjoong is nowhere interested on being the one doing the fucking tonight.</p><p>“Since our leader judged me so harshly today, I'm thinking about retracting myself” he said and rolled his eyes before continuing. San is watching expectantly. “I'm going easy on you today. You may cum one more time if you want to”</p><p>San eyes widened.</p><p>“B…But aren't you fucking me tonight?”</p><p>“Why should I?” Seonghwa is frowning. The grip on his hip tightens and San's breath hitch. “I bet you're so fucking loose right now”</p><p>“I- I'm not” he whines, cheeks flushing redder than ever. He can't stand the pleased smile the alpha opens by seeing him struggle. He fidget with the material of the older shirt and bounce on his knee stubbornly. ”Please, Hwa.”</p><p>“You don't want to come?”</p><p>“I don't care” he confesses, eyelids drooping down to the mattress. Anywhere away from the Alpha's intense stare.</p><p>“Oh, right. You're really a fucktoy, aren't you? Don't even mind not coming at all. Not if you get at least another load, right here…” he is pressing at the lower of the Omega's abdomen, right where he swelled up with cum. He can't help letting out a shaky whimper, curling himself on Seonghwa's lap.</p><p>“Careful, hyung. Looks like he's going to cry if you don't get anything inside him soon"</p><p>It's Wooyoung, that little bastard. San resists the urge to bite back, choosing to grind against the bulge under his ass, uncaring if his slick is getting the fabric wet. Seonghwa doesn't seem to mind too, savouring the feeling and squeezing his hip tighter, surely leaving the mark of his fingers to whomever gets him horny and naked again.</p><p>After some time just playing around like that, Seonghwa finally takes mercy on him.</p><p>He is panting when the alpha presses the tip against his puffy rim, easing him down on it slowly. He let a satisfied sigh escape when he bottoms out, closing his eyes shut when their mouths meet. If he focused enough, he could still taste Yunho on Seonghwa's tongue. It brings back the scene of the two alpha's making out and he squeezes around Seonghwa involuntarily.</p><p>They pull apart and the older moans his name together with a curse.</p><p>“Fuck. Don't do that so suddenly”</p><p>“Just proving I'm not- hnng! loose” it's hard to not moan when the alpha speeds the rhythm up, the back of toned thighs meeting his ass in a loud smack of skin against skin who resonate along the room together with the lewd noises Wooyoung and Hongjoong are producing while making out.</p><p>Seonghwa flipped them over the bed, holding his leg with a hand and positioning the head against his hole to push it all the way in merciless this time. San welcomed him in like it was his second nature, wet sensitive walls clinging around the shape of the Alpha's cock in a tight vice.</p><p>“You're still so full of yourself? After being passed around like that?” he asked with genuine curiosity, proceeding to kiss the pale scar on the Omega's neck who wrapped his leg around his waist, forcing him deeper.</p><p>“You are the one who waited for me this whole time” he said, lips curling upwards in a teasing smile. He moans both for one harsh thrust but also by recalling earlier events. His nails are leaving red stripes across the Alpha's back. “You stayed even after our lovely Mingi almost got me crying, and Jongho-yah was <em>this close</em> to knotting me…”</p><p>He let out a weak sob, throat raw because of all the moaning and the heat crawling through his whole body making him dizzy with want. A sated, filthy smile spread itself on his face against his will. “It felt <em>so good,</em> Hwa. Hnngh- so nice…”</p><p>“So fucking spoiled…” Seonghwa moans, closing his eyes shut to savour how deliciously wet and tight the Omega feels around him, clenching as if unwilling to let it go.</p><p>At this point it turns out to be complicated, the hot insides gripping it tighter and the knot itself getting swollen, catching on the puffy rim every time it's pushed a tad deeper. San can't keep quiet, fisting at the sheets besides his head and whimpering every time he is pounded harder over the mattress, the swollen knot stroking his prostate over and over and drooling cockhead kissing the opening of his womb.</p><p>“Shit... So close, Hwa! Please-” his toes are curling and he digs his heels on the Alpha's ass one more time before coming all over his abdomen, sticky ropes hitting not only him but also his chin. He is almost gone when he's finally filled again, the feeling being almost soothing against his sensitive walls. The heavy knot throbs on top of the most sensitive spot inside him and a whine escapes out of his parted lips.</p><p>“Shh… It's okay, Sannie. It's ok.” Seonghwa shushes, carefully moving them around to have the omega laying on his chest. He strokes the sweaty hair, pulling the rebel strands out of the latter's forehead. San pushes his head back against his palm, clingy as always. He whispers something almost inaudible if it weren't for their perked senses. Seonghwa smiled softly upon the question and placed a lovingly long kiss on his forehead. “Yeah, Sannie, you did well.”</p><p>San let out a giggle and Seonghwa does the same, unable to hold back when San is looking so cute, all messy and stunning with that after-sex glow. He almost forgot they're not alone in the room, staring around to find Hongjoong watching over them both with a fondle smile. He blushes when the leader sends him over a flirtatious wink, choosing to pat San's back instead. Their hard-working Sannie and their genius leader who had really come up with a great idea this evening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all enjoyed!<br/>hit me up at my <a href="https://twitter.com/faintroze?s=09">Twitter</a>, DM's are always open.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>